Pranked
by sportsgallol
Summary: Do you want to choose who will be pranked? Then read more inside to find out how!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so basically I watch this show called pranked. It shows people pranking other people. Doesn't that sound fun? Anyways here's what you have to do. You get to choose any prank you want or even come up with one if you want, then say how the prank works. Then you get to choose who will be the pranker and who will be the victim. It can be anyone from ninjago. Let the pranking begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to pranked, the show where ninjago characters prank each other! Hope you guys like it.**

Jay: Hi I'm jay, and I will be pranking Kai. Here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to put some clear plastic wrap covering the rim of the toilet and make it smooth, so kai wouldn't see it. I'll I have to do first is put laxatives in his soda. That will make him go alright! Then will see what happens.

Jay put a camera in the bathroom and makes it hidden so kai wouldn't see it. Then puts the clear plastic wrap on the rim of the toilet and smooth's it out. Jay goes into the kitchen and grabs a soda and opens it. Then he puts laxatives into it.

Jay: (walks over to kai and hands him the soda.) Here you go bro!

Kai: Thanks! (Takes it and drinks the soda.)

5 minutes later….

Kai: Oh god, my stomach! (Runs to the bathroom, opens the seat, sits down, and does his business.)

Kai makes a mess on himself.

Kai: what the heck!? Gross!

Jay: (besides the door laughing.)

Kai: Jay! I should have known.

Jay: Hey when you're done in there, can you give me my camera back? It's near the wall on the self-beside the towels.

Kai: (cusses.)

Jay: (busts out laughing again.)

**Poor kai. Anyways, if you want to help prank someone, you can if you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas is over, but that doesn't mean our spirit for Christmas is gone. Take a look at our comedian here who pranked his buddy Kai. By the way, if you're confused about you helping to prank the others, just PM me or post on review and I'll see what I can do.**

Jay: What's up guys, I'm jay and once again, I will be pranking kai. Here's what I'm going to do, I will dress up as Santa and dump coal on his head. Then I'll give him a gingerbread man. Because kai is afraid of gingerbread men and elves. Sad isn't it? First we have to get our gingerbread man and I know where.

Jay walks into the kitchen and sees Zane making cookies.

Zane: Done! (Takes out the batch of cookies from the oven.)

Jay: Hey, at least you didn't wear that ridicules pink apron this time. Welcome to man hood.

Zane: -_-

Jay: Anyways, are you by any chance making gingerbread men.

Zane: yes, I bake some earlier and their over there by the counter.

Jay: (walks over and grabs one.) Thanks Zane! (Walks out of the kitchen.)

Jay goes to his room and sees Lloyd.

Jay: want to help me prank kai?

Lloyd: Sure, what do I do?

Jay: hold the camera and record kai's humiliation.

Lloyd: Ok. (Grabs the camera.)

Jay: (Changes into his Santa suit, grabs the bucket of coal and the gingerbread man.) Let's do this!

Jay and Lloyd go into the dining room and see kai sitting down reading a book with his back turn to them.

Jay: (dumps the bucket of coal on kai.) Merry Christmas fire dork!

Lloyd: And a happy new year!

Kai: What the heck!

Lloyd and jay: (laughing.)

Kai: Seriously!?

Jay: ok, I'm sorry. Here, I have something for you to make you feel better. (hands kai the gingerbread man to him.)

Kai: (screams and run away.)

Jay and Lloyd: (bust out laughing again.)

Lloyd: should we put this on YouTube?

Jay: yes.

Both run off to the computer and put the video online.

**Well kai can't be the only one torture can he? There are other people to be pranked.** **Like for example the overlord could be pranked and be humiliated. As you can tell, I hate the overlord. I know I not the only one who thinks that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we have two people doing different pranks. Our first one is garmadon, who is going to prank his brother. The second one is kai, who will be pranking jay. Take it away garmadon!**

Garmadon: Hi, I'm garmadon and I will be pranking my little brother, wu. Here's what I'm going to do, while wu is asleep, I will dye his beard pink. But for now we have to wait.

Later near midnight…..

Garmadon enters wu's room while holding a bottle of pink dye in his hand. Wu is asleep in his bed and does not hear garmadon enter.

Garmadon: (walks over to wu and starts putting the pink dye in wu's beard.)

5 minutes later….

Garmadon: (finishes and walks out of the room quietly.) Good thing he's a deep sleeper.

The next day.

Everyone except wu is eating breakfast. Garmadon holds a camera in one hand while he uses the other hand to eat his food.

Lloyd: hey dad, what's with the camera?

Garmadon: You'll see.

Wu: (enters in the dining room.) Good morning everyone.

Everyone stops eating and looks at wu. Then they burst out laughing.

Wu: Why is everyone laughing?

Garmadon: (takes a picture of his brother and laughs.) You might want to look in the mirror brother, I done something to you and made you pretty now.

Wu: (walks into the bathroom, looks into the bathroom and screams.) GARMADON!

Kai: Hi I'm kai and I will be pranking jay for revenge the other day. I'm going to duct tape him to the celling while he's asleep, when he gets out of it, he will find that he's only in his underwear.

Later at 2:00 in the morning….

Kai: (walks in the room with duct tape and sees jay sleeping.) Ready Cole?

Cole: (nods.)

They first take jays clothes of only leaving the underwear on him and then cole helps kai tape jay to the celling carefully.

Cole: (whispers.) Good thing he is a deep sleeper like wu.

Both boys finish and go to their beds and sleep.

Later in the morning…..

Jay: (wakes up and yelps.) Why am I on the celling!?

Kai: I guess you just wanted to hang around.

Jay: -_-

Cole: well buddy, you're on your own getting down.

Jay: Dang it! (Later gets out of the celling.)

When jay does, he find out he's in his underwear.

Jay: (finds a note beside him and reads it.)

The note reads: Hey what did you know, your batman's cousin who acts like a bat. Revenge is so sweet! Your best friend, Kai.

Jay: (yells from the top of his lungs.) KAI!

**Who does not like batman? Can you picture wu having a pink beard or jay hanging on the celling? I can! Anyways, see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Isn't it funny how some people act when they are shocked or scared? The serpentine got a good reaction out of garmadon. And also, Lloyd decided to go green. Let's have a look!**

Serpentine: We are serpentine and today we will prank garmadon!

Lloyd: That's right, and I will be helping them. My dad has been watching the walking dead lately and he is freaked out by the show. He thinks it's creepy with all the killing with zombies. So I hired a professional makeup artist here to help the serpentine look like the zombies from the walking dead. Then they'll sneak into the bounty and scare him. Hope this works!

While the makeup artist fixes the serpentine with their makeup, Lloyd watches TV with his dad.

Lloyd: Are you sure you don't want me to change the channel?

Garmadon: Lloyd its fine.

Lloyd: What if they were real?

Garmadon: I hope not.

Serpentine: (quietly go into the bounty and some of them sneak up behind Lloyd and garmadon. Then they groan.)

Both Lloyd and garmadon turn around.

Garmadon: What the heck!?

Lloyd: Oh my god, they are real!

Garmadon: (faints.)

Lloyd: Nice job guys.

Serpentine: (laughs)

Lloyd: I'm Lloyd and I will be pranking Zane, jay, and Nya. I will dress up as a bush on a pot and scare them. I'm going green everybody!

Lloyd goes to a sidewalk and gets in position.

Zane, jay, and nya walk near him and do not see him.

Lloyd: (jumps and screams.) Go green!

Nya: (screams.)

Jay: (yelps.)

Zane: (jumps.)

Lloyd: (burst out laughing.)

Zane, jay, and nya: (face palm.)

**Who doesn't like scaring people? I think it's fun don't you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whenever someone does a prank on someone, the other person would get revenge. Just like Cole when he was pranked by jay. Let's have a look!**

Jay: Here's my prank of the day! I will put sleeping pills in a cake and feed it to cole. When he falls asleep, I'll carry him to bed. (Aww, isn't that sweet?) Then I'll put a realistic fangpire manikin in the bed and have him and cole facing each other. After that, I will get some make up and make cole look like a girl. Finally I'll wait for him to wake up and see what happens. This is going to be fun!

Jay goes into the kitchen and sees a chocolate cake sitting on the counter. He walks over to the cake and puts the sleeping pills inside it. Then he grabs some frosting and covers the holes where the sleeping pills are in. Jay grabs the cake and walks over into the dining room and sees cole.

Jay: Zane made a chocolate cake, want some?

Cole: Yes, give me a piece bro!

Jay: (hands him a slice of cake.)

Cole: (takes it and starts to eat it.)

Jay: (grins.)

Cole: (finishes eating the slice and stars to feel tired. Then he yawns.) Why do I feel so sleepy?

Jay: Good night!

Cole: Wait wha…. (Suddenly falls asleep.)

Jay: (carries cole to his bed and lays him there.) Time to get Mr. Fangpire! (Goes and gets him, lies the manikin and makes the manikin and cole face each other.) Sweet dreams emo. Oh almost forgot. (Puts makeup on cole.) That's better.

1 hour later…..

Cole: (wakes up, sees the manikin, and screams.)

Jay: (laughs.) Are you going to introduce me to your friend in bed?

Cole: JAY!

Cole: Time to get revenge! I'm going to dress up as the grim reaper and scare jay after he watches a scary movie in the dark. I'll ask zane and kai to help me. They will hide somewhere and create mist that surrounds the entire room. Then I'll sneak up behind him and see how he will react.

Cole puts on a grim reaper costume on with a skull mask, grabs a scythe, and puts realistic blood on the blade. Then he hides in the closet. Kai and zane hide somewhere with a smoke machine. Later jay enters the room and turns off the lights and watches a scary movie.

Kai and zane: (turns on the smoke machine.)

Smoke now surrounds the room.

Jay: What the heck!?

Cole: (sneaks up behind jay and screams.) Your time has ended!

Jay: (turns around and screams.) No, I'm too young and good looking to die!

Cole: (busts out laughing and takes off his mask.) Revenge baby, revenge!

Jay: (face palms.) Should have seen that one coming.

**Indeed revenge is sweet don't you think. More pranks coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay its new year's day! That means more pranks for the New Year. Zane will be pranking two people, Wu and cole. **

Zane: hello I'm zane and I will be pranking wu and then later cole. I will put salt in sensei wu's tea.

Zane goes into the kitchen and grabs the salt shaker. He walks out of the kitchen and into the dining room and sees wu's tea on the table. So he was all alone with the tea. Zane opens the top of the salt shaker and pours a little bit of salt into the tea. Then he hides a video camera somewhere in the dining room and leaves.

Wu: (enters the dining room and sits down.) There's my tea. (Drinks the tea and suddenly sits it out.) This taste terrible!

Zane: (enters the dining room and laughs.) You should really watch what you drink sensei.

Wu: You did this? But why?

Zane: (grins.) To help you with your tea habit.

Wu: -_-

Zane: Now it's time to prank cole! I will wear fake blood and hold a knife. While cole is sleeping, I'll wake him up and scare him. (puts on fake blood and holds a knife.)

Zane sneaks up behind cole. Cole is asleep on the couch.

Zane: (shakes him up.) Cole, wake up!

Cole: (wakes up and yawns.) what? (Then looks at zane, who is smiling insanely, looking straight at him in the eyes and screams.)

Zane: Join me in the underworld!

Cole: (screams and faints.)

Zane: That went well!

**Nice job zane, you almost gave cole a heart attack. See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pranks can be done everywhere and anytime. Even when you're playing video games. **

Lloyd: Okay so this prank is called firecracker battlefield and here's how it will work. I will put on an army suit and get some firecrackers. Then I'll put them in a pot behind kai and light them. When they go off, they'll hopefully scare kai to death. And then I'll shoot him with my nerf gun. Lucky for me kai usually has his headset's volume up really high when he plays video games.

Lloyd puts on an army suit and grabs some firecrackers. Then he goes to the kitchen ti find a pot.

Lloyd: here it is! (Grabs the pot and goes to the game room where kai is playing video games.)

Kai does not notice Lloyd at all. Lloyd goes behind kai and puts the firecrackers in the pot. He grabs his lighter from his pocket and lights them up. The firecrackers go off.

Kai: (jumps and quickly takes his headset off and hides under the couch.) Where under attack!

Lloyd: (Shots kai with his nerf gun.) yes and I won the battle.

Kai: wait, you did this?

Lloyd: (shots a dart and it sticks to kais head.) later bro. (walks away.)

Kai: I really hate that kid.

**We know you don't kai, your just mad. Anyways, garmadon will prank the overlord in this next one.**

Garmadon: Here's my prank, and it involves a copy machine and a piece of paper that says "This is a new high tech copy machine in testing." You say what you want and it will do it, but if it doesn't work, you need to speak louder. Put I'm going to do something to it. Whenever it is giving a command on the second time, it will give someone a negative review about them. Making them think it hates them and it might be alive. Let's hope this works.

Garmadon does something to the copy machine and then goes to find the overlord.

Garmadon: Come on overlord, I got to show you something.

Overlord: very well. (Follows garmadon to the copy machine.) You wanted to show me a copying machine?

Garmadon: Look at the sigh.

Overlord: (looks at the sigh and reads it to himself.)

Garmadon: Watch this. Hello I'm garmadon.

Copy machine: **Nice to meet you, garmadon.**

Garmadon: (elbows the overlord.) go ahead and give it a try.

Overlord: alright, Machine, I'm the overlord.

Copy machine: **Take a hike, ball of floating gas!**

Overlord: What the heck?

Garmadon: It can also do anything for you by command. Watch. Machine, I command you to retrieve me some candy.

Copy machine: **Command requested, here you go. (Gives garmadon some candy.)**

Overlord: Let me try, machine, I command for some blueberry pie.

Garmadon: You like blueberry pie?

Overlord: Don't judge me.

Copy machine:** Command requested, (throws the pie at the overlord.) You ask for it.**

Overlord: what type of copying machine is this?

Garmadon: A pranking machine.

Overlord: Screw you!

Garmadon: (laughs.)

**I want a copying machine that can do all of my commands. Even a copying machine hates the overlord!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know what my favorite types of pranks are? Scary pranks. I think it's funny on how different types of people would react when they get scared. **

Kai: I will be pranking jay. Here's how I'm going to do that. I will dress up as Jeff the killer while holding a fake knife and then wait for jay to wake up from his afternoon nap. When he wakes up, I'll tell him to go to sleep. And then we get to see how he reacts.

Kai puts on a Jeff killer costume and grabs a fake knife from his draw. Earlier, kai went to the prank store to buy one. (Good thing they didn't sell real knifes.) Kai walks into the game room and sees jay napping on the couch.

Kai: (grins.) Show time! (Walks quietly over to jay.)

10 minutes later…..

Jay: (wakes up, yawns, and sees kai in the costume.)

Kai: Go to sleep.

Jay: (screams.) Garmadon, your wife is here on short notice!

Garmadon: (calls out from the hallway.) I find that offense, my wife's prettier.

Kai: (laughs.)

Jay: What the heck?

Kai: I got you good!

Jay: (groans.) Damn it kai!

Kai: (laughs again.)

**Pythor will be pranking garmadon in this next one.**

Pythor: I will first take all the bathrobes from the bathroom except for nya's pink bathrobe, and then when garmadon takes his shower, I will scream that Lloyd has been shot. When he panics, he puts on the robe and I will take a photo of him wearing the pink robe.

Pythor sneaks into the bathroom and takes all of the bathrobes except nya's. Then pythor hides them in the ninja's bedroom. Later on, garmadon goes into the bathroom and takes his shower.

Pythor: (screams.) Oh no, Lloyd has been shot!

Garmadon: Lloyd! (Quickly gets out of the shower.) Dang it, my bathrobe is missing, it looks like I have to use this one. (Grabs nya's bathrobe and runs out of the bathroom.)

Pythor: Say cheese garmadon. (Takes a picture of garmadon in the pink bathrobe.)

Garmadon: Lloyd wasn't shot?

Pythor: No, put I pranked you. (Busts out laughing.)

Garmadon: Killing snakes are now on my To Do list for tomorrow.

Pythor: (gulps.) Why not today?

Garmadon: First, I need to finish my shower and then find a way to kill you when you least expected. (Walks away and goes back into the bathroom.)

Pythor: I'm going to run away to Las Vegas! (Runs away.)

**Take me with you pythor! Anyways more pranks coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of you might be wondering why I hate the overlord so much. Well it's because he posed garmadon and then after the battle, he took control over Cyrus Borg. Cyrus Borg is a famed inventor who help rebuild new ninjago city. He was also born disabled. That's why he sits in that spider looking chair that moves. Sorry for the spoilers of the new season of ninjago. Anyways, let's get back to the pranks.**

Nya: It's been awhile since I did any pranks. But I will prank Lloyd. Here's what I'm going to do,I'll tie up Lloyd to a chair and he'll wake up finding himself watching an extremely inappropriate and horrifying movie. The movie he will be watching is Jack Frost, the 1997 horror film. (Look it up if you never heard of that movie before, so you can understand.) I thought the movie was kind of freaky myself when I watch it with jay.

Lloyd is napping in his bed. Nya carefully carried Lloyd out of the room and into the game room. Then she sets him down onto the chair. Nya ties Lloyd up with some rope and puts the movie in.

Nya: that's what you get for turning my bathrobe pink. (Walks out of the room.)

Lloyd later on wakes up and sees that he is tied.

Lloyd: what the heck? (Tries to get out of the chair and notices the movie on TV.)

The TV shows an inappropriate part from the movie.

Lloyd: (closes his eyes.) I never get that image out of my head. (Yells.) Somebody get me out of here!

**Sometimes, storms help make some scaring pranks scary. Jay will show us an example.**

Jay: I will prank garmadon and wu. While their watching TV, I'll make the power go out and when lightning strikes from outside, hopefully it will scare the pee out of them.

Jay goes into the control room. Garmadon and wu are watching TV while it was storming outside.

Garmadon: I don't know why you seem interested in this show.

Wu: The walking dead is awesome, I glad Lloyd show me this earlier. Why, are you afraid of this show?

Garmadon: Me, afraid? (Laughs.) That's rich.

Wu: (rolls his eyes.) If you say so.

Jay turns the power off and the TV's screen turns black.

Everyone on the bounty except jay: Come on, seriously?

A flash of lightning strikes from outside and garmadon and wu see it.

The brothers jump in surprise.

Garmadon: (looks at the clock nervously.) Wow, look at the time, I better get to bed. Good bye and good night. (Runs out of the room.)

Wu: Coward!

**I love dessert don't you? But sometimes you got to watch out for people who give you dessert. Like what cole did here.**

Cole: My prank is for kai. All I have to do is put onions on kai's dessert. So yes, this is a simple prank I doing here.

Cole walks into the kitchen and cuts up some onions.

Cole: (sniff.) This hurts my eyes, but it's worth it. (Sniff.)

Cole then puts the onions in some vanilla ice cream and made sure kai wouldn't see them. (To be honest, I don't know what flavor of ice-cream kai likes.) Then he walks out of the kitchen with the bowl of ice-cream and into the dining room. Cole sees kai and grins.

Cole: Hey bro, I got you some ice-cream! (Hands the bowl to kai.)

Kai: Thanks! (Takes it and starts eating it.)

Cole: (still grinning.)

Kai: (suddenly spits it out.) There are onions in here!

Cole: (bust out laughing.)

**That's what you get kai. Anyways, I hope the overlord is destroyed once and for all in the new season. By the way, just a reminder you can watch episodes 27 and 28 on youtube.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jay pranks everyone on the bounty. **

Jay: what she said basically. I will replace every mirror that makes them look scary. Did you know the prank mirrors were 50% off? I couldn't resist.

Everyone is in the dining room eating dinner. And to everyone's relief, zane cook diner instead of cole. Cole really needs some cooking lessons from zane.

Cole: I heard that!

Nya: Quit talking to yourself cole.

Cole: (grumbles.)

Jay finishes dinner and leaves the dining room. He then goes to his room and grabs the scary mirrors, and then he goes into the bathroom. He gentle takes the mirrors down and replaces them with the scary mirrors. Jay walks out of the bathroom and goes into the gaming room. You can guess what will happen next. So here's how they reacted.

Nya: (screams.)

Zane: what the heck?

Cole: (jumps.)

Lloyd: No, I'm starting to turn into my freaky dad!

Garmadon: I don't remember having any fangs. Or do I?

Wu: Oh my.

Kai: (yelps.)

Then everyone heard jay laughing.

Everyone except jay: JAY!

**I am also a Jaya supporter as well. Zane will tell you about this next prank. **

Zane: I'm here with nya and we will be pranking jay. I will fake propose to nya in front of jay.

Nya: And then we get to see how he would react.

Everyone was at the dining room eating lunch.

Zane: Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention?

Wu: What is it zane?

Zane: (walks over to nya.) I just wanted to let everyone see this special moment. (Gets on one knee and opens a small box with a ring inside.) (Its actually fake, but it was design to look real.) Nya, Will you marry me?

Everyone else: (gasp.)

Nya: (sighs.) Yes zane, I will!

Kai: What the fuck!?

Jay: (faints.)

Zane: was the prank a little too much?

Kai: So this was a prank for jay?

Zane: yes.

Kai: (sighs in relief.) Thank god.

**Wow zane, you got kai really pissed off there for a second. More pranks coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jay gets pranked by kai, cole, and zane. **

Kai: Our friend sportsgallol has a house with a balcony above the backyard entrance. We told her that we would watch her house for her while her family went on vacation to Florida. We are going to have some fun today! Cole, explain how we are going to do this prank.

Cole: Kai will call jay outside and say nya just called and wants to talk to him. Kai will be standing by the inflatable pool that has two feet deep full of water. When jay comes out, zane will be on the balcony with the garbage can and he'll drop it on jays head. As jay stumbles around trying to get the garbage can off him, I'll come out of my hiding place and shove jay into the pool. The pool will be relatively near the house. Then me and the boys will go inside and hide near the entrance with squirt guns. So when jay come's running back seeking revenge, we will squirt him in the face.

Zane: Then we will hide again, keeping the guns with us in case we need to defend ourselves from jay.

The boys go outside and setup their prank. Jay is inside watching TV.

Kai: Ready?

Cole and zane: Ready! (Goes into their positions.)

The back door was open.

Kai: (yells.) Jay, nya's on the phone and she wants to talk to you!

Jay: Ok, I'm coming!

Jay walks outside and zane drops the garbage can on jays head from the balcony.

Jay: Hey, what's going on? I can't see! (Tries to get the can off him.)

Cole: (hops out of his hiding place and shoves jay onto the pool.)

Jay: What the heck!?

The boys quickly run inside and hide near the entrance with their squirt guns ready.

Jay finally gets the garbage can off him and gets out of the pool.

Jay: (tries to find him and runs near the entrance.) You guys are going to get it big time!

The guys squirt jay with their guns.

Zane: Actually, you got pranked, big time!

Cole and kai: (bust out laughing.)

Then cole, zane, and kai ran inside the house and hide. Waiting for jay, so they can strike again.

**Calm down jay, they were only trying to cool you off. Pranking style! Anyways, here is some advice that you might want to keep in mind. Don't always believe someone, especially if they invite you to a contest. **

Kai: I will be pranking the overlord. I invite him to a party, telling him that it has a contest of who would look most like Barbie, when it really is who can dress up like a football player.

Kai sees the overlord and talks to him.

Kai: You are invited to our party overlord.

Overlord: Really, I never have been invited to a party before.

Kai: I not surprised.

Overlord: I guess I'll come.

Kai: Great and also it's a contest to see who can look like Barbie the most.

Overlord: Seriously?

Kai: Seriously. And the prize is 1,000 dollars.

Overlord: I'm in!

Later that night….

Overlord: (goes to the party dress as Barbie.) I'm here everybody, where's my prize?

The overlord sees everyone else dressed up as football players. Everybody else laughs at him.

Overlord: Why is everyone dress as football players, I thought you were supposed to dress up as Barbie.

Kai: Actually, I lied. Sorry dude, but I pranked you.

Overlord: O_O

Garmadon: (takes a picture of the overlord.) This is going online.

Overlord: I hate you all!

Everyone else except the overlord: We hate you to!

Overlord: -_-

**Can you imagine the overlord dress as Barbie? I did! I spat out my soda laughing when I imagine him dress up like Barbie. So when someone ever mentions Barbie, I think of the overlord dress as Barbie and laugh. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**All of the characters from ninjago prank garmadon.**

Wu: Brother, can you go get the mail for us?

Garmadon: Sure. (Walks outside and sees the mailman.)

The bounty is on the ground, not flying in the sky.

Mailman: Here you go. (Hands garmadon the mail and then walks away.)

Garmadon: (looks at the mail.) Bills, fan letters to kai, cole, zane, jay, and Lloyd, magazine, probably nya's. Wait there's a letter for me? (Sees a letter with his name on it and reads the letter out loud.)

The letter reads: You are invited to a late New Year's Eve party and you have to wear an ugly sweater at the party. It starts tonight.

Garmadon: Wear an ugly sweater? I go see if nya has one.

(Everyone knows about the prank except garmadon.)

Garmadon goes into nya's room and sees her.

Garmadon: Can I borrow one of your ugly sweaters that you usually make?

Nya: Why does everyone criticizes my new hobby.

Garmadon: look sister, here's some advice, get a better hobby. You're losing your reputation with knitting.

Nya: Four armed critic. (Sigh.) Fine, you can have one of my sweaters.

Garmadon: It looks like it will fit me. And when I'm done wearing this, I'll burn it. Nya, I'm doing you a good favor for you.

Nya: -_-

A few hours later….

Garmadon: the party says it's in dareths dojo. (Enters in the dojo while wearing the ugly sweater.)

Everyone else sees garmadon and laughs.

Garmadon: why am I the only one who's wearing this horrible sweater?

Overlord: Because you got pranked. And this time, I'm not the one being laugh at.

Kai: (takes a picture of garmadon.) This is going on Facebook!

Garmadon: (cusses.)

Everyone else: (laughs.)

**Poor garmadon. At least nya doesn't really like to knit for real. Anyways, did you know the overlord tries to get a tan in the beach? Good thing skales and Lloyd decided to ruin the overlords day.**

Skales: me and Lloyd are going to replace the overlord's sunblock with cooking oil. When the overlord goes out to enjoy the beach, he gets burned into a crisp.

Lloyd: When the overlord goes in to take a cold shower to cool off, skales will use a remote control to cause all the automatic toilets to flush, making the shower to become hot. Ready to hit the beach skales?

Skales: (puts on sunglasses.) I'm ready!

Lloyd: Hopefully will see SpongeBob there too.

Skales and Lloyd go to the beach and see the overlord. Lloyd quickly sneaks over there and replaces the sunblock with cooking oil. Then Lloyd leaves. The overlord puts on the cooking oil on and doesn't notice.

One and a half hour later…

The overlord screams in pain because he is burned to crisp. Then he runs into the shower room and turns the shower and it cools him off.

Overlord: (sighs in relive.) Oh momma, that feels good.

Skales: (pushes the button on the remote control and the automatic toilets flush, making the shower hot.)

Overlord: (screams in pain again as the hot water hits him.) Why am I being torture? All I wanted to do is get a tan at the beach! (Runs out of the shower and into the ocean and sighs.) Much better.

The overlord goes deeper into the ocean and stops. Since he is in his sprit form, he can breathe under water.

SpongeBob: Hi I'm spongebob, what's your name?

Overlord: (growls.) Go away! I hate your show!

Spongebob: (smiles.) Okay. (Walks away and gets eaten by a shark.)

Overlord: (laughs.) Finally, a good ending!

**I like spongebob, but I don't always watch the show. More pranks coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Everyone pranks someone in the bounty. Who will it be? Garmadon, spin the wheel so we can see who will be pranked!**

**Garmadon: (spins the wheel.) Please let it be kai, please let it be wu, please, let it be the overlord.**

**Sportsgallol: Shut up garmadon!**

**The wheel finally stops and points to Wu.**

**Garmadon: Yes!**

**Sportsgallol: Stop being mean to your little brother!**

**Garmadon: But I didn't hurt him yet.**

**Sportsgallol: -_-**

Garmadon: Everyone is going to prank Wu. We are going to throw balloons full of paint at him. (Couldn't think of anything else but this idea, also it's fun to throw paint at people!)

Wu is on the deck meditating. Garmadon walks over to him.

Garmadon: I have a hobby now.

Wu: Is it to annoy people?

Garmadon: Let me rephrase that, I found my second hobby, painting.

Wu: with your hands?

Garmadon: no with a paintbrush. Who in their right mind would paint with their hands?

Wu: You need to get out more.

Garmadon: Shut up. But anyways, would you like to paint with me?

Wu: sure, why not.

Garmadon:( hands him some paper and a brush.) I'll go get mine. (Walks to the door.)

Wu: I need paint.

Garmadon: What did you say, I couldn't hear you.

Wu: (shouts.) I said I need paint!

Garmadon: You heard him guys, he needs paint.

Everyone else pops out of their hiding places and throws the balloons full of paint at wu.

Wu is now covered in paint.

Wu: what the heck!?

Garmadon: Don't be mad brother, you said that you wanted paint, and you got what you wanted.

Wu: yeah, but not on my face! Now if you excuse me, I have to go take a shower to wash this paint off thanks to you. (Walks back inside.)

Garmadon: (looks at everyone else and sighs.) I guess he doesn't like art.

Everyone else except wu laughs.

Garmadon: (grins.) I should have taking a picture of him and put it on Facebook.

Lloyd: Don't worry dad, I'm way ahead of you. It's on Facebook now.

Garmadon: Really, that fast?

Lloyd: Yup!

Garmadon: That's my boy!

**Yeah so this is pretty much a short chapter. But don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter longer with more pranks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zane is a good cook don't you agree? But sometimes, he uses his cooking skills to his pranking advantages.**

Zane: I'm going to make some "cinnamon toast" for cole. With a few different ingredients.

Zane goes into the kitchen and grabs his "ingredients."

Zane: Here are the ingredients, cream cheese, onion powder, and salt. (Looks at the readers who are reading this.) And you too can make this at home to prank your friends and family.

Zane grabs the bread and toasts it with the toaster, next he covers the toasted bread with cream cheese, and then he mixes up the onion powder and salt, and then puts it on the toast. Zane walks out of the kitchen with the plate holding the "cinnamon toast". Cole is in the dining room.

Zane: Hello cole, I made you some cinnamon toast for you. (Sets the plate down in front of cole.)

Cole: Thanks zane, out of all the people here, you are the nicest. (Eats the toast.)

Zane: (grins.) Anything for a friend of mine.

Cole: (spits it out.) What the heck? This taste terrible!

Zane: I added a few ingredients of my own.

Cole: (throws the plate at zane.) Screw you zane! (Walks out of the dining room and into the kitchen to wash the horrible taste in his mouth.)

Zane: (laughs.) Sorry cole, my humor switch was on.

**You can't blame zane for having his humor switch on cole! Having a family relationship is great. Especially when they do pranks together on someone.**

Garmadon: I will sneak up behind the overlord and whack him with a golf club.

Lloyd: I will do the same thing later on. Hey dad, have you ever played golf before?

Garmadon: Never! It's too boring.

Lloyd: Not the way we do it.

Overlord: (minding his own business.)

Garmadon: (sneaks up behind him.) Fore! (Whacks the overlord with the golf club.)

Overlord: Ouch! What was that for?

Garmadon: I'm learning how to golf, magic talking golf ball!

Overlord: I am not a magic talking golf ball!

Garmadon: Oh, my bad, wrong golf ball. (Walks away.)

Overlord: -_-

The overlord again floats away minding his own business.

Overlord: Nut job.

(Don't be too hard on yourself. Even though you are one.)

Overlord: I heard that!

(Go back to minding your own business.)

Overlord: (Rolls his eyes.)

Lloyd: (sneaks up behind him.) Fore! (Whacks the overlord with his golf club.)

Overlord: Oh come on, seriously?

Lloyd: My dad told me that you were a magic talking golf ball.

Overlord: I am not a magic talking golf ball!

Lloyd: Whatever, golf is not fun anymore. I'll take another sport.

Overlord: And what would that be?

Lloyd: (pulls out a baseball bat.) Baseball!

Overlord: (screams and runs away.)

Lloyd: (chases the overlord with the bat.) Come back here magic talking baseball!

**Okay, this is one of my favorite pranks right there. XD While I calm down from laughing from this prank, take a look at what prank Kai did to jay.**

Kai: I will replace jay's nunchucks with a pair of toilet paper tubes tied together. Good thing I painted them earlier to look like real nunchucks.

Kai and jay go outside to train.

Kai: Want to battle?

Jay: sure.

Kai: (hands him the fake nunchucks.) Here you go bro.

Jay: Thanks!

Kai and jay fight. Jay hits kai on the head with the nunchucks but it doesn't hurt kai.

Jay: Hey wait a minute, these are fake.

Kai: (punches jay and knocks him out.) Took you long enough.

**Last prank for this chapter and kai will be the victim. **

Zane: I am holding a coffee cup full of water but when I put the dry ice in, it will look like hot coffee.

Zane puts the dry ice in the water and suddenly it fogs a little bit. Kai walks over to Kai and hands him the cup.

Zane: Here's some hot coffee for you.

Kai: Thanks zane. (Takes a sip and spits it out.) Wait this is water. But how is steam coming out when this is only cold water?

Zane: I'm magic.

Kai: wow!

Jay: (walks over to them and smack kai up the head.) He's not magic you idiot, he just put dry ice in there.

Kai: (face palms.)

Jay and zane laugh.

**More pranks coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating the story. I was busy with school work. But anyways, time for pranks!**

Misako: we will be pranking the boys today. (Jay, Cole, zane, and kai.)

Nya: Yes and Determine artist will be helping us.

Determine artist: Heck yeah I will. Anyways, here's what we're going to do. While the boys are asleep, will paint their nails with fingernail polish, hang their underwhere on a flag pole, and dye their hair in different colors. Earlier, we put sleeping pills in their drinks. So it would be easier for us to do the prank.

Nya: We would have done it to Lloyd to. But misako didn't want us to.

Misako: I would never prank my son. Only when he is grounded.

Nya: Right, let's just do the prank okay?

Misako: Okay.

The three girls sneak into the guy's bedroom with their supplies. The guys were sleeping in their beds.

Nya: Don't they look adorable when they sleep?

Determine artist: Let's ruin the moment for them.

Nya: I'll do jay.

Misako: I'll do kai.

Determine artist: I'll do Zane and cole.

Nya: (paints jay's fingernails blue.)

Misako: (paints Kai's fingernails red.)

Determine artist: (paints zane's fingernails purple and cole's fingernails black.)

Misako: Nya, you go hang their underwear on a flag pole while me and determine artist start dying their hair.

Nya: Okay. (Grabs their underwear from the floor and goes outside to a flagpole to do the dirty job.) This is just disgusting.

Determine artist: Misako, you are one of the few mothers who do pranks on your son's friends.

Misako: I like doing pranks, but not all the time. By the way, I am dying kais hair pink. What color are you dying cole and zane's hair?

Determine artist: Cole's hair is going to be orange and zane's hair is going to be purple, so it can match his nails.

Misako: (chuckles.) That's cute.

Nya: (walks into the room.) I'm back.

Misako: Good, we are done with zane, cole, and kai.

Nya: Okay, I'll dye jay's hair blue.

Determine artist: So his hair will match his nails?

Nya: Yup! (Dyes jay's hair blue.)

Misako: What do you think girls?

Determine artist: They look great! (Takes a picture of them and sends it online.) They'll even look great online.

Nya and misako laugh.

**I wonder how the boys will react when they look in the mirror. Do you like fireworks when they explode in the air and they show beautiful colors in the sky? Most people do. **Especiallywhen cole uses them to prank kai.

Cole: While kai is sleeping on a lawn chair, I will tie a string of fireworks on his leg and light them up. Time to have an early Fourth of July!

Cole sneaks over to kai who is sleeping on a lawn chair. He ties the string of small fireworks on kai's leg. Then he grabs his lighter and lights up the fireworks. Cole takes a few steps back. The fireworks go off.

Kai: (wakes up and screams.) What the hell!? (Tries to get them off, but he can't.)

Cole: (video tapes kai and laughs.)

The fireworks soon stop.

Kai: Screw you cole! (Walks away.)

Cole: (still laughing.)

**You know what my favorite tool is for when I prank someone? The blow horn!**

Jay: I will be pranking the overlord. I will sneak up behind him and scare him with the blow horn.

The overlord is sitting on the couch reading a book. Jay sneaks up behind the overlord and blows the horn.

Overlord: (jumps and yelps.)

Jay: (laughs.)

Overlord: Why the heck did you do that?!

Jay: I was bored and I like using the blow horn.

Overlord: I could have lost my hearing!

Jay: Sorry bro, I didn't know.

Overlord: Will now you know. Now go away. (Goes back to reading his book.)

Jay: (Goes behind the couch and holds the blow horn near the overlord's ear.)

Overlord: (notices the blow horn.) Don't you dare!

Jay: (grins and blows the horn.)

Overlord: (screams.) My ears!

Jay: I love my blow horn!

Overlord: Screw you!

Jay: (runs away and laughs like a maniac.)

Overlord: I hate the person who invented blow horns.

**More pranks coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I had schoolwork. But I got a few days off so I can write more chapters. Dareth gets pranked for the first time! Let's see how this goes.**

Kai: I will be pranking dareth, and here's how. I will get a cake and use dog turds as icing. When dareth eats the cake, will you can take a guess of how he would react. But first I have to go to the dog park.

Kai goes to the dog park.

Dog owner: (holding a bag of dog crap.) This is disgusting!

Kai: Can I have that bag of dog crap?

Dog owner: Is this some kind of joke?

Kai: No, I'm serious.

Dog owner: Um... sure, knock yourself out. (Hands kai the bag of dog crap.)

Kai: Thanks! (Walks away.)

Dog owner: That guy has some issues.

Kai goes to the bounty and walks into the kitchen. He asks zane to make a cake earlier. Kai walk over to the cake and grab a knife. He opens the bag and starts to spread the dog turds on the cake, making it look like chocolate icing. When kai was done, he went to find dareth. He found him in the gaming room watching TV. Dareth was visiting them today.

Kai: I made a cake for you.

Dareth: Really, thanks!

They both walk into the kitchen and kai slices a piece of cake and hands it to dareth.

Dareth: (eats the slice of cake and suddenly spits it out) the chocolate icing taste terrible!

Kai: That's because the icing is actually dog crap.

Dareth: (Runs to a bathroom and throws up.)

Kai: (laughs.)

Cole walks in and sees the cake.

Cole: Yay cake! (Slices a piece of cake with a knife.)

Kai: Don't eat the cake!

Cole: You can't tell me what to do! (Eats the slice of cake and then spits it out.) The icing taste terrible!

Kai: that's because the icing is actually dog crap.

Cole: (runs to the bathroom and throws up.)

Kai: (grins.) I warned him.

**Thanks a lot kai, I don't like chocolate cake anymore. Lloyd pranks pythor. The overlord will be in this prank, but sadly he will not be pranked. I'm giving him a break.**

Lloyd: Pythor and the overlord will be watching despicable me the movie. If pythor cries at the end of the movie, I will take a photo of him crying.

Pythor and the overlord watch the movie. At the end pythor cries.

Overlord: What's with you?

Pythor: (sniff) the orphanage lady is so mean. (Sniff)

Lloyd: (takes a picture of pythor crying.)

Pythor: (stops crying.)

Lloyd: This is going online.

Pythor: (face turns red.)

Lloyd and the overlord: (laugh.)

Pythor: Shut up!

**Who know pythor had some feelings. I love despicable me and despicable me 2. My favorite characters are the minions! I want a minion! They are so cute and funny. Anyways, Wu pranks garmadon. **

Wu: I will put mini whoopee cushions on the bottom of garmadon's shoes. Every time he takes a step, it sounds like he is farting.

In the Moring, wu puts the mini whoopee cushions on the bottom of garmadons shoes. Garmadon wakes up and puts his shoes on. When he stands up and walks he heard a farting sound. Garmadon's face turns red. He walks again and he hears the farting again.

Garmadon: What the heck?

He walks again and hears the farting sound. Wu walks over to him and laughs.

Garmadon: What did you do?

Wu: (snickers.) I put mini whoopee cushions on the bottom of your shoes. (Busts out laughing

Garmadon: Real mature wu, real mature. You're a grown man wu, you shouldn't do something childish like this.

Wu: You hit the overlord with a golf club and called him a magic talking golf ball.

Garmadon: That was different.

Wu: Sure it was.

Garmadon: I hate you.

Wu: You say that you hate me, but deep down, you love me.

Garmadon: When pigs fly.

The brothers see a flying pig.

Wu: I love you to brother!

Garmadon: -_-

**I wish garmadon and wu were my brothers. Anyways, I seen the movie frozen and I love it! Especially the part where Elsa sang let it go. That song is my favorite. Don't judge me. More pranks coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is some advice you might want to keep in mind. Always have your cell phone with you at all times. **

Jay: I will "Borrow" cole's cell phone and change the language setting to a foreign language. So if someone tries to call and talk to him, the person's words will be in a different language. Let's change the language to Spanish. (Changes the language on the cell phone) I will call him from a telephone booth.

Later, cole's phone rings. He picks it up.

Cole: Hello?

Jay: Hola emo!

Cole: Uh, who's this?

Jay: ¿Sabes dónde pizza Hut es? (Do you know where pizza hut is?)

Cole: wait, what? Did you say pizza hut?

Jay: Si!

Cole: Look sir, I only speak English. I can barely understand what you are saying.

Jay: Ir al spainsh perra! (Go to spainsh class you bitch.)

Cole: I'm sorry but you should call somebody else who knows how to speak your language. (Hangs up.)

Cole checks his language setting.

Cole: Wait, why is it set to Spanish?

Jay: (walks up behind him.) Hola emo!

Cole: Jay you son of a bitch!

Jay: (runs.)

Cole: (chases jay.)

**Cole doesn't know Spanish? How am I not surprised? You know what makes me sick? People eating food from the trash can.**

Kai: Okay, I will hide food in a trash can and when Lloyd comes by, I'll grab some from the can and eat it. Don't worry, I clean the trash can and put some paper towels inside it.

Kai puts some sandwiches in the trash can. Lloyd walks by him.

Kai: Hey Lloyd! Watch this. (Grabs the food from the trash can and eats it.)

Lloyd: (covers his mouth from trying to throw up.)

Kai: Want some?

Lloyd: No. (Runs away.)

Kai: That kid has some issues.

**Sure kai, Lloyd is the one with issues. Do you know how little kids like to play with glue? Well Lloyd went a little too far with his bottle of glue.**

Lloyd: I will glue all the eggs into the carton. When the overlord tries to cook eggs, he will try to get them out of the carton. When he turns the thing upside down and shakes really hard, the eggs will break on the floor.

Lloyd goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. He grabs the carton and opens it. Lloyd glues all the eggs to the carton. Then he puts the carton back into the refrigerator. Then Lloyd leaves. The overlord walks into the kitchen and grabs the carton of eggs from the refrigerator. He grabs an egg, but it is stuck to the carton.

Overlord: What the heck? (Turns the carton upside down and shakes really hard.)

After a few minutes, the eggs fall from the carton and break on the floor.

Overlord: (groans.) Dang it!

**Why do I feel sorry for the overlord right now? I like it when the overlord gets humiliated. But answer me this, Should we give him a break? He posse garmadon and took control over Cyrus. It is your choice. Anyways we have one more prank for this chapter. Guess who gets prank in this one.**

Zane: Hello guys, I will prank the overlord. I will buy some pink underwear with hearts and write the overlords name in them. Then I will leave it on the floor of the bathroom.

Zane goes to the store and buys some pink underwear with hearts.

The manager: I not even going to ask.

Zane writes the overlord's name in the underwear and leaves it on the floor of the bathroom. Then he leaves. Garmadon walks into the bathroom.

Garmadon: (notices the underwear.) What the heck?

Nya walks bye.

Garmadon: Nya, are these yours?

Nya: No. (Walks away.)

Garmadon: (notices the overlords name on them.) Wait, this says the overlord. This is his! (Bust out laughing.)

Overlord: (floats over to garmadon.) What's so funny?

Garmadon: You wear pink underwear with hearts on it?

Overlord: heck no!

Garmadon: (giggles.) But it has your name on it.

Overlord: (Sees his name on the underwear and his face turns red.) But that's not mine!

Garmadon: It has your name on it. I didn't know you were a wimp.

Overlord: (yells.) I am not!

Garmadon: (laughs again.)

Overlord: Why am I tortured?

**More pranks coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The overlord is going to prank Lloyd. He calls this prank, Payback!**

Overlord: At least I'm not the one being pranked. Anyways, I will prank Lloyd. I will dare him to drink 5 gallons of water, when he needs to pee, I will lock the bathroom door and turn on the shower.

The overlord walks over to Lloyd.

Overlord: Hey Lloyd, I dare you to drink 5 gallons of water. And if you do it, I will give you $20.

Lloyd: Ok.

The overlord buys five gallons of water for Lloyd from the store.

Overlord: Drink up!

Lloyd drinks the five gallons of water. The overlord goes to the bathroom and locks the door. Lloyd finishes drinking the five gallons.

Lloyd: Oh my god, I need to use the bathroom. (Runs to the bathroom, only to find the door.) Hey, who's in there?

Overlord: Me!

Lloyd: Hurry up, I need to use the bathroom!

Overlord: I can't, I going to take a shower.

Lloyd: What!? You don't even take showers. You are only a sprit for crying out loud!

Overlord: (turns the shower on.) I can't hear you.

Lloyd: Overlord!

Overlord: Revenge is sweet baby, revenge is sweet.

**This is going to be a short chapter. Oh, I almost forgot, Introducing my own OC, Colosso! He is a 13 year old boy who is crazy and loves to shoot things with his bazooka. You will get to see him in my new story which I will probably work on later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Balloons can be used in pranks as well.**

Kai: I will prank cole. I will blow a balloon and fill it with whipped cream. Then I'll decorate it to look like a real cake and put it on a plate. When he sees it, he'll cut a slice of it. Hey, we all know that cole loves cake. When he cuts it, it will blow up in his face.

Kai blows up a balloon and fills it with whip cream. Then he decorates it to look like a real cake.

Kai: I don't know what type of cake he likes to be honest. But we will go with strawberry cake.

He finishes decorating the cake and puts it on the plate. He grabs a knife and puts it beside the "Cake." Kai walks out of the kitchen.

Cole: (walks in the kitchen.) Kai told me that zane made a strawberry cake and that we can have a slice.

(The emo is talking to himself again.)

Cole: Hey, I heard that. I am not emo! (Grabs a plate from the cabinet and grabs the knife.) It looks like I'm the first one to get a slice of the cake. (Cuts the cake and it blows up in his face.) Kai, you are going to get it big time!

**Yes he will, now its cole's turn to be the pranker and Kai to be the victim. **

Cole: Here's what I am going to do. I will ask zane to make me some chocolate and I'll put laxatives in the chocolate balls and poor glue in the toilets seat. When Kai ends up with a stomach ache, he'll go to the bathroom to do his business. When he's done, he'll find out that he has been glued to the toilet seat.

Cole walks into the kitchen and sees zane.

Cole: Hey zane, can you make some chocolate balls for me?

Zane: Sure. (Makes chocolate balls.)

10 minutes later….

Zane: done, here you go cole. (Hands him a bowl of chocolate balls.)

Cole: Thanks bro!

Cole goes to his room and puts laxatives in them. Then he walks into the dining room and sees kai.

Cole: Zane made some chocolate balls, want some?

Kai: sure. (Eats a few chocolate balls.) They are pretty good.

Cole: (runs to the bathroom and puts glue on the toilet seat.)

5 minutes later….

Kai: (groans.) My stomach. (Runs to the bathroom and does his business.)

When he finished, he tried to get up. But he realized that he is stuck.

Kai: Help, my butt is stuck on the toilet seat!

Cole: (laughing.) Thanks to a little glue!

Kai: Screw you cole!

**It's good to have revenge on someone. Did you know that a photo shop of a picture of someone doing something even though they are not really doing it is a prank? Well this one is.**

Wu: I am going to photo shop a picture of me and misako kissing and I'll put it online.

Wu photo shops a picture of misako and him kissing. He goes on the computer and puts it online.

Wu: If my brother saw this, he would kill me.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bounty.

Garmadon: I hope sportsgallol doesn't mind me borrowing her iPad.

(Wait a minute, you have my iPad? I thought jay had it. Give it back you four armed freak!)

Garmadon: Shut up! You can wait your turn. (Notices the photo of wu kissing misako online.) What the hell!? Wu, you got some explaining to do! (Walks out of the room to find wu.)

Wu: (sees his brother who is mad.) Oh dear.

Garmadon: why do I see a photo of you and misako kissing?

Wu: How do you know about the internet?

Garmadon: Don't get smart with me, explain yourself.

Wu: Calm down brother, it was only photo shop.

Garmadon: so it was fake?

Wu: Yes, it was only a prank.

Garmadon: You're too old for pranks.

Wu: Don't judge me.

Garmadon: (rolls his eyes.) God, you are annoying.

Wu: (grins.) I love you to brother.

Garmadon: shoot me.

**You heard him colosso, shoot him!**

**Colosso: ok! (Shoots garmadon with his bazooka.)**

**Sniff, I'm so proud of him. Maybe I should consider buying a bazooka myself.**

**Colosso: The bazooka is my thing!**

**More pranks coming soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay, there are blow horns in this prank!**

Jay: Yes, I will be using blow horns in this prank. When Lloyd enters a room and turns the knob, it will set off a blow horn that I taped on the wall. Then when Lloyd sits down on a chair, it will set off another blow horn taped to the bottom of the chair.

Jay goes to the bathroom and tapes the blow horn on the wall. Then he goes to the dining room and tapes the other blow horn on the bottom of the chair. Then he leaves. Lloyd opens the knob of the bathroom door and sets off the blow horn.

Lloyd: (jumps.) What the heck!? (Notices the blow horn taped to the wall.) Real funny.

Lloyd, then later on, goes to the dining room to eat lunch with the others. He sits down on the chair, which sets off the blow horn.

Lloyd: (falls out of his chair.) What the heck is going on!? (Looks under his chair and sees another blow horn taped to the bottom.) Ok guys seriously, who keeps tapping blow horns everywhere?

Jay: Well not everywhere Lloyd.

Lloyd: Jay, I should have known.

Jay: At least you didn't become deaf.

Lloyd: no I haven't, but you on the other hand, will get hurt. (Grabs a bat.)

Jay: Crap. (Runs away.)

Lloyd: (runs after him.)

Everyone else: (laughs.)

**Got to love the blow horns! Jay better run, because kai is going to be pissed. This prank well tell you why.**

Nya: I will prank jay and kai. I will make them think that I am pregnant with jay's child.

Nya goes to the store and buys fake birth control pills. Then she goes to the bounty and places the fake bottle of birth control pills on the table. She writes her name on the bottle. Then she leaves. Kai and jay enter the room and see the bottle.

Kai: What's that?

Jay: I don't know.

Kai and jay look at the bottle. They both gasp.

Kai and jay: Birth control pills!

They both look at the name of who it belongs to. Their mouths went wide.

Kai and jay: Nya!?

Nya: (walks into the room.) Hey guys.

Kai: You take birth control pills!?

Nya: (froze.) Kai, I can explain. I am pregnant, thanks to jay.

Kai and jay: What!?

Nya: I sorry for not telling you earlier kai.

Kai: It's ok nya. But jay, he is not going to live that long.

Colosso: Want to use my bazooka?

Kai: sure. (Takes the bazooka.)

Jay: (runs.) I don't know what's going on kai, I swear!

Kai: (runs after him and shoots jay with the bazooka.)

Nya: I don't remember you being in this prank.

Colosso: I not, but I am being nice by letting people borrow my bazooka when they need to shoot somebody.

Nya: You are one mess up kid.

Colosso: (grins.) That's what everyone else told me.

**He's not really a problem, unless you get on his bad side. Don't get on pixa'ls bad side either.**

Pixal: Hello and I will prank Lloyd. I will make him think that I am going to kill him.

Pixal walks over to Lloyd.

Lloyd: Hi pixal.

Pixal: Hello, I am going to kill you now. (Eyes turn red.)

Lloyd: Ha-ha. Nice one pixal.

Pixal: Attack mode activated.

Lloyd: (suddenly feeling nervous.) Pixal?

Colosso: Want to borrow my bazooka?

Pixal: (takes the bazooka.) Thank you. (Turns to Lloyd.) I would run if I were you.

Lloyd: (screams and runs.)

Pixal: (eyes turn back to normal and giggles.)

Colosso: So, you're not going to shoot him with the bazooka?

Pixal: no, of course not.

Colosso: (takes the bazooka from her.) Then I'll do it myself. (Runs after Lloyd and shoots him with the bazooka.)

**Colosso, stop interfering with the pranks. **

**Colosso: Well how else are they going to hurt other people?**

**(Sighs.) On with the pranks.**

Nya: Me and jay are going to tell kai that we are moving to France.

Jay: And the only way we will change are mind is that kai will tell the overlord that he is a Barbie girl. Also this is going to be recorded.

Jay and nya walk over to kai.

Nya: Kai, we are moving to France.

Kai: You and jay can't move to France.

Jay: The only way we will change our mind is if you tell the overlord that you are a Barbie girl.

Kai: Seriously?

Jay and nya: Yes.

Jay: Also, you must video tape it as well.

Kai: (sighs.) Fine. (Grabs a camera and records.)

Kai goes to the dark island and sees the over lord. He tapes the overlords shoulder. The overlord looks at him.

Overlord: what do you want?

Kai: I am a Barbie girl.

Overlord: Good for you.

Jay and nya: (laughing.)

**More pranks coming soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**In case you are wondering, you can prank the characters from the new season of ninjago as well. We use computers for many reasons. We look up stuff, we buy stuff and use someone else's money from their bank account, and also scare people with sound effects from the computer.**

Jay: I will be pranking cole. First, I will program the computer to play massive explosive gun shots when the computer is turn on. Also, I'll have the volume on the speakers really high.

Jay sits down and reprograms the computer. Then he turns up the volume of the speakers really high. He turns off the computer and leaves the room. Cole enters the room and sits down. Then he turns the computer on and it makes a massive explosive gunshot sound.

Cole: (ducks under the computer desk.) Were under attack! I'm too young to die!

Jay: (comes in the room laughing.)

Computer: (still making the noise.)

Cole: Quick jay, hide under the desk with me. We are under attack!

Jay: (still laughing.) No one is actually shooting us. I just reprogramed the computer to play massive explosive gun shots.

Cole: So this was a prank?

Jay: Took you long enough to figure that out.

Cole: (punches jay in the face and knocks him out.) At least no one was shooting for real.

Colosso: Funny you should mention that. (Pulls out his bazooka.)

Cole: Me and my big mouth. (Runs.)

Colosso: (runs after him and shoots cole with his bazooka.)

**I not going to stop him. Anyways, time to use the computer again. But with a different type of prank.**

Zane: I will be pranking jay. I will program the computer to have random pop up pictures of inappropriate stuff. When jay tries to close the picture, another one will take its place.

Zane goes to the computer and sits down. Then he reprograms the computer. After that, he left the room. A few minutes later, jay enter the room and sat down. He turns on the computer and goes on google to look up stuff. Then a picture shows up.

Jay: What the heck? (Gets rid of the picture.)

Then another picture pops out and jay screams.

Zane: (Runs into the room with worry.) Jay what's wrong!?

Jay: This is the scariest picture I ever seen!

Zane: (looks at the picture and gasps.) Oh my!

Jay: (tries to get rid of the picture but then another inappropriate picture pops out.) Oh come on!

Zane: (snickers.) Did you like my prank?

Jay: (face palms.) I should have known.

**What was the picture that scared jay?**

**Colosso: It was kai in a dress.**

**That doesn't sound bad.**

**Colosso: He was wearing makeup and had a chainsaw.**

**Why?**

**Colosso: I dare him to for $20.**

**I not even going to ask. Hey colosso, you are doing a prank?**

**Colosso: Yes. Watch how it's done.**

Colosso: Yes fools, I am doing a prank myself. I will be pranking dareth. Here's how, I will hook up two car horns to a portable car battery charger. Then I'll hide it some place in the bathroom. I'll put laxatives in dareth's drink, when he goes to the bathroom, I will push the button to this remote which will turn on the horns. Wouldn't he be surprised?

Colosso hooks up two car horns to a portable car battery charger. He takes it to the bathroom and puts it in the bathroom closet. He goes to the dining room and sees dareth with his drink.

Colosso: Can I have a sip?

Dareth: Sure.

Colosso: (takes the drink and then points to the window.) What is that over there?

Dareth: Huh? (Turns around to see what he is talking about.)

Colosso: (quickly puts the laxatives in the drink.) Never mind, I thought I saw something. (Hands dareth his drink back.)

Dareth: (takes his drink and takes a sip.)

Colosso: (leaves.)

A few minutes later…

Dareth: oh my stomach! (Runs to the bathroom and shuts the door.)

Colosso stands by the door. Then he pushes the button and the horns turn on.

Dareth: (screams.)

Colosso: (laughs.)

Dareth: Colosso!

**No bazooka that time?**

**Colosso: Nope.**

**Right, well anyways, time for smoke bombs!**

Lloyd: All I have to say is this, I will put smoke bombs in the toilet to freak kai out.

Kai is in the shower. Lloyd quietly goes into the bathroom and opens the lid of the toilet.

Lloyd: (yells.) Smoke bomb! (Throws it in the toilet and the smoke bomb explodes and leaves smoke.)

Kai: What the heck!?

Lloyd: (throws a few more in and runs.)

The room is full of smoke.

Kai: Lloyd! I can't find my towel! (Gets out of the shower and room to get out of the smoke.)

Cole: Dude, I didn't know you were a striper.

Kai: (looks at himself and sees that he is naked.) Damn it! (Face turns red.) Don't look at me!

**Weird. More pranks coming soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I love whip cream don't you? You can eat it or even better, you can use it in a prank!**

Zane: I will be pranking Lloyd. While Lloyd is a sleep, I will put some whip cream on his hand and then tickle his nose with a feather. When his nose gets itchy, he'll try to scratch it. Then whip cream will be all over his face.

Lloyd is asleep on the couch and zane walks in with a can of whip cream and a feather.

Zane: (sprays some whip cream in his mouth and eats it.) can't waste all of it can we?

Zane sprays the rest of the whip cream on Lloyd's hand. Then he tickles lloyd's nose with the feather. Lloyd twitches a little bit and scratches his nose. Whip cream is now all over his face. Lloyd wakes up.

Lloyd: What the heck? (Wipes the whip cream of his face.) Whip cream? Oh my god! My dream came true!

Zane: What do you mean?

Lloyd: I had a dream that I was in candy land and that I was eating a candy person's hair made of whip cream. And I have whip cream on my face! Oh my god, candy land and candy people are real! I got to tell the others! (Runs out of the room.)

Zane: o_o

**Ok, that was weird.**

**Colosso: because people thought he was going to be mad?**

**That and hearing the news that candy land is a real place. Wait for me Lloyd! (Runs after Lloyd.)**

**Colosso: While she is doing that, let's get on with the pranks. It is not normal for little boys to set up a tea party. But if it involves doing a prank with it, then that is normal. I guess?**

Lloyd: I'm going to set up a tea party and invite sensei to join. I'll pour the others the normal tea and put a lot of salt and really sour lemon in his tea. Watch to find how he reacts!

Lloyd invites everyone to a tea party.

Cole: Isn't the tea party thing for little girls?

Lloyd: Don't judge me!

Lloyd pours everyone normal tea except for wu. He puts a lot of salt in it and adds a sour lemon in the tea as well. Then he hands it to wu.

Lloyd: I figure you like sugar in your tea uncle.

Wu: Thank you. (Drinks his tea and suddenly spits it out.) It's sour! (His lips suddenly pucker up.)

Everyone else: (laughs.)

**Colosso: She is not back yet. Anyways, whoopee cushions may be the oldest trick in the book, but that doesn't mean that we haven't stop using them!**

Jay: All I have to say is this, I will put a whoopee cushion on zanes seat.

Jay walks in to the dining room and places the whoopee cushion on zanes seat. Zane walks into the dining room.

Zane: hello everyone.

Everyone: Hey zane.

Zane sits down on the whoopee cushion and it makes the farting noise.

Everyone else: (laughs.)

Zane: (face turns red.) Oh my!

**Got to love the classic ones! It turns out that candy land is not a real place. Who knows, it might be. Anyways, you better be careful when you sleep. The next morning, your hair might be all gone!**

Garmadon: I will be pranking kai. While he is asleep, I will cut all of his hair off.

Garmadon sneaks in to the bedroom and sees kai asleep. He walks over to him and starts cutting his hair.

Garmadon: At least he isn't a light sleeper. (Finishes cutting all of his hair and walks out of the room.)

The next morning…

Everyone hears a scream. Kai walks in the dining room mad.

Kai: Who did this!?

Everyone: (tries hard not to laugh.)

Jay: (gasps.) Kai, you're bald!

Everyone else: (busts out laughing.)

Garmadon: Last night I saw cole with a pair of scissors walking into your room. Now cole, what were you doing with those pair of scissors?

Cole: It was not me I swear!

Kai did not believe cole, he was too angry.

Colosso: (hands kai his bazooka.) You'll need this more than me bro.

Kai: Thank you.

Cole: (runs away.)

Kai: (chases after him and shoots cole with the bazooka.)

**Only one thing to say to you is, Zombies.**

Kai: I will show jay a video and say it's a new movie trailer. When he sees half of the "trailer" there will be a scary zombie picture pop out of nowhere and scares the heck out of jay. At the other half of the "trailer" It will show that this trailer was from me.

Kai walks jay over to the computer.

Kai: I found this awesome movie trailer that I thought you would like.

Jay sits down in front of the computer and kai sets up the trailer. They both watch it. When it got to the half of the trailer, a zombie picture pops out of nowhere.

Jay: (screams.)

Kai: (laughs.) Calm down and watch the rest of the trailer.

They both watch the end of the trailer. Here's what the end of the trailer was like:

Kai suddenly appears in the video.

Kai: Thank you jay for watching this trailer. After you got scared after seeing the zombie, please take a few seconds to realize that you have been prank fool! Thank you.

The screen goes dark.

Kai: (busts out laughing.)

Colosso: (hands jay the bazooka.) I have a feeling that you might need this.

Jay: Thank you.

Kai: (stops laughing and runs.)

Jay: (chases after him and shoots him with the bazooka.)

**More pranks coming soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Your parents will always listen to you when you need to talk to them about something. But when it's about getting someone pregnant, it's best not to tell them that and just shut up.**

Lloyd: I will prank my parents. I will tell them that I got a girl pregnant. Wouldn't they be made?

Lloyd walks into the dining room and sees his parents.

Lloyd: Mom, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?

Garmadon: Sure, what's up?

Lloyd: I did something that will make you mad.

Misako: Like what?

Lloyd: I got a girl pregnant.

Garmadon and misako: 0_0

Garmadon: You're kidding right?

Lloyd: I am not kidding.

Misako: I thought we raise you right.

Lloyd: Well you failed.

Misako: (starts to cry.)

Lloyd: Whoa mom relax, I was kidding. It was only a prank.

Misako: It was?

Lloyd: yes.

Misako: You're grounded!

Lloyd: Dang it! (Walks to his room.)

**People have put weird things in their breakfast before, salt is one of them.**

**Colosso: It is?**

**No, but in this prank it is.**

Kai: I will put salt in Lloyds cereal.

Kai walks in the kitchen and pours a bowl of cereal and then puts salt in it. He carries the bowl of cereal into the dining room and gives it to Lloyd.

Kai: I pour some cereal for you.

Lloyd: Thanks. (Takes a bit of cereal and suddenly spits it out onto coles bowl of cereal.)

Cole: -_-

Lloyd: Gross! There is salt in my cereal! (Looks at kai and frowns.) Seriously?

Kai: (laughs.)

**Scary prank time!**

Nya: I will prank jay. Cole, zane, and kai will help me in this one. I will dress up as bloody mary and remove the mirror and hop in. When jay goes into the bathroom, I will pop out of the mirror saying "you're next jay." When he runs into the guys room, and he will see the guys bloody and their eyes scratched out. Don't worry they will be in costumes.

Nya dresses up like bloody mary and removes the mirror. She hops in and waits for jay.

20 minutes later…

Jay walks in and cuts the light on.

Nya: (pops out of the mirror and screams.) Your next jay!

Jay: (screams and runs to the guy's room.) Oh my glob! (Runs inside the room.) Guy's, bloody mary is real!

Zane: We know jay.

Jay: (sees them and screams.)

Cole, kai, and zane: Your next jay.

Jay: (faints.)

Nya walks in and they all laugh.

**Don't you just love people's reaction when they see the freaky face that pops out on the screen when you play the maze game?**

Kai: I will trick jay into playing the maze game and see how he would react when he sees the freaky face that pops out of the screen.

A few minutes later…

Kai: You'll never win jay.

Jay: I will to, look I'm on the third level already!

Suddenly the freaky face pops out of the screen.

Jay: (screams.) Oh my glob!

Kai: (laughs.)

Jay: (puts a hand over his beaten heart.) That scared the crap out of me!

Kai: want to continue playing the game?

Jay: Heck no! (Runs out of the room.)

Kai: (laughs.)

**Alright, here's what I want you guy's to do. I want you to think of some scary pranks. In the next chapter, I am going to try to get the characters of ninjago to scare the people in public of ninjago city. See you guy's later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't you love eating hamburgers for lunch? I know I do. But I rather use ketchup than mustard.**

Zane: I will be pranking kai. I will first make a hamburger for kai, but before I hand kai the bottle of mustard I will poke a hole at the end of the bottle. So when he squirts some mustard into his burger, he will not only have mustard on his burger, but on his face as well.

Zane makes a hamburger and then grabs a knife. He pokes a hole at the end of the bottle of mustard. Then he walks out of the kitchen and into the dining room carrying the hamburger and the bottle of mustard.

Kai: (looks up at zane.) Hey zane, is it lunch time already?

Zane: Yes, I am making hamburgers for lunch today. I already made you one. (Hands kai the hamburger on the plate.)

Kai: Thanks zane. (Takes the plate.)

Zane: Want some mustard?

Kai: sure. (Grabs the mustard.)

Zane: (grins.)

Kai: (Squirts the mustard from the bottle and suddenly mustard is squirted on his face.) What the heck!?

Zane: (laughs.)

Kai: (throws his hamburger at zanes face.) Shut up tin can! (Storms out of the room.)

Zane: (takes a bite of the hamburger.) oh my, I forgot the pickles.

**Really zane, pickles? All I have to say is this, cement.**

Cole: I will be pranking jay. I will put a bucket of wet cement on top of the bathroom door. When jay opens the door, the cement will be all over him.

**Warning: Do not do this prank in real life. You can if you want to but that's your choice. If you do this prank, do not use quick dry cement. **

Cole: You have been warned!

Cole puts a bucket of wet cement on top of the bathroom door and leaves. Jay enters the bathroom and opens the door. The bucket of wet cement falls on top of him.

Jay: what the heck!? Help, someone get this off of me, it's stuck! (Tries to pull it off but it doesn't.)

Cole: (laughs.)

Jay: (yells.) You are going to get it big time cole!

Cole: (still laughing.)

**Ok, it is time for the ninjago characters to freak out the people of ninjago city! This prank involves the ninjas to dress as creepy pasta's. **

Jay: The guys and I are going to sneak into everyone's houses one by one dressed up as creepy pasta's. Let the fun begin!

The ninjas dress up as creepy pasta's and jay is the first one to go inside the house.

Little random boy sees jay dress as creepy pasta.

Little random boy: (screams.)

The other ninjas dress up as creepy pasta's enter the room.

Little random boy: Oh my glob!

The ninjas: We are here to kill you.

Little random boy: (faints.)

The ninjas then go to other people's houses. Here are their reactions:

Random dude: Oh my glob!

Random girl: (screams.) I'm too pretty to die!

Garmadon: is it Halloween already?

Random boy: oh my glob! Creepy pastas are real!

Colosso: Die you freaks! (Blows the guys up with his bazooka.)

The ninjas: (groan in pain.)

Zane: I regret doing this prank.

Cole: Especially when we scare colosso.

The ninjas: (groan again.)

**In this prank, it is in the middle of winter.**

Zane: I will dress as a snowman and stand still on a sidewalk, when an unsuspecting person walks by me, I will move.

Zane dresses as a snowman and stands still at a sidewalk. Here were some of the people's reactions:

Random Guy: (jumps.)

Random girl: (yelps.)

Random: Guy: (jumps.) What the heck!?

Random girl: (jumps and then laughs.)

A group of guys and girls: (jump or yelp.)

A little girl screams but then hugs zane after finding out it was a joke.

Zane: That was fun!

**I have one word for you: Zombies**

Nya: The guys and I are going to dress up like zombies and freak out the people of ninjago city.

The guys and nya dress up like zombies and walk around like one in ninjago city moaning.

Kai: (groaning.) Brains!

People of ninjago city reactions:

Random girl: (screams and runs away.)

Random dude: I love the walking dead!

Random boy: Oh my glob!

Random old lady: (hits jay with her purse.) You will never have my brain!

Jay: Ow!

Cole, zane, and nya: (moan.) Brains!

Police: (shoot the guys and nya with bazookas.)

The guys and nay: (groan and get knock out by the missiles of the bazookas.)

**More pranks coming soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is some advice that you need to follow. Never and I mean never, take colosso's bazooka away from him. **

Evil nindroid: I will prank colosso. I will take colosso's bazooka and put it on a very high shelf.

The evil nindroid runs over to colosso and takes his bazooka.

Colosso: Hey! (Runs after the nindroid.) Give me my bazooka!

Evil nindroid: (stops and grins at colosso.) You want it? (Puts the bazooka on a very high self.) Come and get it short stuff.

Colosso: (jumps to get it back but he cannot reach.) No fair! What did I ever do to you?

Evil nindroid: (frowns and crosses his arms.) You blew up half of my army and our vending machine.

Colosso: Nindroids don't eat food.

Evil nindroid: You'll be surprise on how we do so.

Colosso: (gets a chair and gets on it.) Got it! (Grabs the bazooka from the shelf and hops off the chair.)

Evil nindroid: (starts to look nervous.)

Colosso: Quick question, do nindroids feel pain?

Evil nindroid: Sadly we do, but why would you ask that?

Colosso: (kicks the nindroid's nuts.)

Evil nindroid: (falls to his knees and cries in pain.)

Colosso: Stupid question. (Runs off laughing like a manic.)

**Here's another thing that you should know. If you scare colosso, you should wear a helmet.**

Dareth: I am going to hide in the dryer and then scare colosso.

Dareth cuts the lights off and hides in the dryer.

Colosso: (comes in and turns the light on.) I can't believe jay is making me get his ninja suit for him from the dryer. I mean seriously, that guy is too lazy.

Colosso opens the dryer door and dareth pops out of the dryer and scares colosso.

Colosso: (screams.)

Dareth: (laughs.)

Colosso: Dude, you scare the heck out of me!

Dareth: (still laughing.) I got you good! You should have seen the look on your face.

Colosso: (sighs.) You're lucky that I don't have my bazooka with me at the moment. Otherwise I would have you blown up and threw you off a cliff. The next time you scare me, I will do just that. (Walks out of the room.)

Dareth: Is he serouis?

Suddenly dareths phone rings. Dareth answers the phone.

Dareth: Hello?

Colosso: (Talking on the phone.) Yes I am very serious.

Dareth: o_o

**Camping with your friends is fun. Especially when you prank your friend with a porta potty. **

Jay: My buddy cole and I are camping in the woods tonight. There is only one porta potty on the camping grounds, so eventually cole would need to take a crap in there. Once he is in there I will drop a rock down the pipe on top of the porta potty. And I guess we will see how he reacts.

20 minutes later…

Cole enters the porta potty and starts to do his business. Jay runs over to the porta potty with a rock in his hand. Then he drops the rock down the pipe.

Cole: (runs out of the bathroom with his pants down.) There's something alive in the porta potty!

Jay: (laughs.)

Cole: (Quickly pulls his pants up and his face turns red.) Shut up, it's not funny!

Jay: (snickers.) Dude it was just a rock, you don't have to overreact.

Cole: That was a rock?

Jay: Yup!

Cole: (picks up a heavy rock and looks at jay.)

Jay: Crap. (Runs off.)

Cole: (chases after him and throws the rock at jay.)

Jay: (gets knocked out.)

**You shouldn't always believe wu. **

Wu: I will prank kai by tricking him to drink toilet water.

Wu grabs a cup and goes to the bathroom. He scoops up some toilet water from the toilet and looks for kai. Wu finds kai in the game room.

Wu: It hot out today isn't it?

Kai: (nods his head.) It sure is.

Wu: Want some water?

Kai: Sure.

Wu: (hands kai the cup of toilet water.)

Kai: (takes it and then drinks the "water." Suddenly he spites it out.) This isn't regular water!

Wu: (laughs.) How right you are kai, it is actually toilet water that you are drinking.

Kai: Gross!

Wu: (still laughing.)

**A lot of people love to eat cupcakes especially when they have sprinkles.**

**Colosso: Or if they have mill-worms on them!**

**That's gross, no one will eat cupcakes with mill-worms on them.**

**Colosso; No, but in this prank cole does.**

Zane: I will be pranking cole. I will put mill-worms on cole's cupcake. Let's see how he reacts.

Zane makes cupcakes and then later on puts mill-worms on cole's cupcake. Cole walks in.

Cole: Do I smell cupcakes?

Zane: (Smiles.) Right out of the oven, would you like one?

Cole: Sure.

Zane: (hands him the cupcake with "Sprinkles.") Enjoy!

Cole: Thanks tin can. (Takes a bite out of the cupcake and suddenly spites it out.) What type of sprinkles are these?

Zane: (grins.) Mill-worms.

Cole: Oh my glob! (Runs to the bathroom and throws up.)

Zane: (laughs.)

**More pranks coming soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Samukai is doing his first dare in this story! The villains will be pranking the hero.**

Samukai: The overlord and I will prank Lloyd. I'll put a Jeff killer mask on and take out my daggers. Then I will scream Go the heck to sleep!

Overlord: when Lloyd runs to the ninja's room, he will see me naked.

Samukai: I did not agree to that part.

Overlord: We are force to do this prank. If we did not do this, we will be shot by colosso's bazooka.

Colosso: That's right bitches!

Samukai: (sighs.) Let's just do the prank.

Samukai puts a Jeff killer mask on and pulls out his daggers. Then he sneaks up behind Lloyd. Lloyd turns around to face Samukai.

Samukai: (screams.) Go the heck to sleep!

Lloyd: (screams and then runs to the ninja's room.) Guys, Jeff killer is real! (Stops and sees the overlord naked in the room.)

Overlord: Do you mind?

Lloyd: (screams and runs out of the room.) my eyes! I will never get that horrible image out of my mind!

Samukai and the overlord: (laugh.)

Samukai: (hands the overlord some clothes.) Please put some clothes on. Like I said, I did not agree to this part of the prank.

Overlord: (puts on clothes.) Don't hate bro. (walks away.)

Samukai: (sighs.) Dumbass.

**Lloyd knows how to twerk? o_o**

Lloyd: I will prank people in ninjago city. I will dress up as Miley Cyrus and twerk in front of people and sing the song we can't stop from her album Bangerz.

Lloyd dresses up like miley cyrus and goes into ninjago city.

Lloyd: (twerks in front of people and sings we can't stop.)

Here are some of the people's reactions:

Random mother: (covers her little son's eyes.)

Random dude: (records this with his camera.)

Garmadon: (laughs.) That idiot is making a fool out of himself.

Colosso: Uh dude, that's your son Lloyd out there.

Garmadon: o_o

Lloyd: (sees his dad and his face turn red.) Er, hey dad. What's up?

Garmadon: What the hell are you doing!?

Lloyd: Twerking.

Garmadon: Wait in till you're mother hears about this! (Storms off.)

Lloyd: Wait, don't tell mom! She will take away my video games for a month! (Runs after his dad.)

Random boy: Miley Cyrus's dad has four arms!?

**My friend crystal will do two pranks in this chapter. Take it away crystal! **

Crystal: I will prank colosso. I will hide in a big box in nya's room and wait for colosso to come in. When he opens the box, I will pop out and kiss him. Let's see how he reacts!

Crystal hides in a big box in nya's room.

Lloyd: There's a big package for you in nya's room.

Colosso: Why is the package in nya's room?

Lloyd: (shrugs.) I don't know, but the box does say "To colosso."

Colosso: Alright, I'll go check it out. (Walks into nya's room and sees the big box.) I don't remember ordering anything. (Opens the box.)

Crystal: (pops out and kisses colosso.)

Colosso: (face turns completely red.)

Crystal: Hi colosso, I hope you enjoy your gift. (Winks at colosso.)

Colosso: (face still red.)

Crystal: Do you want to go to the movies with me?

Colosso: like a date?

Crystal: Yeah.

Colosso: Sure.

Crystal and colosso walk out of the room and go to the movies.

**Well, at least that prank had a happy ending. But this one doesn't!**

Crystal: Hi guy's it's me again and I will prank jay. I will write a letter that says nya is breaking up with jay and put nya's name on the bottom of the letter.

Crystal writes the letter and walks off to find jay. She sees jay in the control room and walks over to him.

Crystal: Hey bro.

Jay: Hey crystal what's up?

Crystal: I got a letter for you from nya. (Hands jay the letter.)

Jay: Thanks. (Takes the letter and opens it.)

Jay reads the letter, here's what it says:

_Dear jay,_

_I am sorry to say this but, I am breaking up with you. I did not want to tell you face to face because I didn't want to see you cry. I hope we can still be friends._

_From,_

_Nya_

Jay: I can't believe nya broke up with me! And I am not going to cry!

Crystal: (shrugs.) Sucks to be you dude. (Walks out of the room grinning.)

Nya: (walks into the room.) Hey jay.

Jay: (looks at nya.) Why did you break up with me?

Nya: What are you talking about?

Jay: You told me from this letter you wrote.

Nya: Let me see. (Grabs the letter from jay and reads it to herself.) I can't believe you fell for crystals prank! (Laughs.)

Jay: What do you mean?

Nya: Crystal wrote this, not me. And besides, I will never break up with you jay. I love you and you know that.

Jay: (nods.) That's true (grabs a bat.) Now if you excuse me, I am going to find crystal and give her a piece of my mind! (Runs off to find crystal.)

**Are you sure that you love jay nya? Because on episodes 27 and 28 told otherwise. But we all know that jay and nya will be a couple forever. More pranks coming soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back to pranked, the only story that is all about pranking people that you love or hate. Don't we all love a good prank call now and then? Except the people who received them!**

Pythor: I will prank call skales. I will call him and threaten to kill him for not warning me about the great devourer being uncontrollable. And then will see how he reacts.

Pythor calls skales with his cell phone. Skales answers.

Skales: Hello?

Pythor: Remember me skales?

Skales: (gulps.) Yeah, I remember you pythor. Wait a minute, you have a phone?

Pythor: yes I do and I also know your phone number.

Skales: 0_0

Pythor: Can I tell you something dear skales?

Skales: What?

Pythor: (yells.) How could you not warn me about the devourer being uncontrollable you bastard!

Skales: (screams.) How did you find out!?

Pythor: Because I experienced the torture you fool! You better hide because I will find you and tear you into shreds!

Skales: O_O

Pythor: Skales?

Skales: (drops the phone and runs screaming.)

Pythor: (busts out laughing.) That's right my little coward run, run for your lives!

**I have a special request from emili-the-shadow-ninja. She wants her two OCs to do pranks on Lloyd and cole.**

Harmony: Hi, I'm harmony and I am Lloyd's daughter. I will prank dad. When he opens the door to his room, a bucket of spiders will fall on his head.

Harmony sets the bucket of spiders on top of the door and then hides. Lloyd enters his room and opens the door. The bucket of spiders falls on his head.

Lloyd: What the hell!?

Harmony runs over to Lloyd from her hiding place and laughs.

Lloyd: You did this!?

Harmony: (giggles.) Yes.

Lloyd: Are these fake spiders or real ones?

Harmony: Real.

Lloyd: (screams again and runs.) Help, there are spiders on me everywhere! (Runs while slapping the spiders off of him.)

Harmony: (laughs.)

**Now you can guess where she got her pranks from. Beware cole, your daughter will prank you!**

Lydia: Hi I'm Lydia and I will be pranking my father cole. I will use super glue and glue my dad's pants to his chair.

Lydia grabs some super glue and runs into the dining room. Then she puts glue on the chair and leaves.

The next day…

Everyone enters the dining room and sits down. Cole sits on the chair with super glue. Everyone eats their breakfast. Cole gets up and finds out that his chair is glue to his butt.

Cole: What the heck?

Everyone: (snickers.)

Cole: (tries to get the chair off him but it doesn't work.) Can somebody help me?

Lydia: Sure, all you have to do is take off your pants, and then you will be free.

Cole: In front of everyone?

Lydia: yes. (Grins evilly.)

Cole: I go do that in a different room.

Lydia: No you wouldn't, if you did, then colosso will blow you up with his bazooka right colosso?

Colosso: (pulls out his bazooka and grins.) Right.

Cole: (gulps.) Okay, I'll do it. (Takes off his pants.)

Everyone: (takes a picture of cole with their cameras and laughs.)

Cole: (face turns red.)

Kai: (still laughing.) Cole's fan girls are really going to like this!

**When you really hate someone, you just tell them that by giving them a call.**

Kai: I will prank the overlord. I will prank call the overlord in Lloyd's voice.

Kai dials the overlord's phone number and the overlord answers.

Overlord: hello?

Kai: (speaking in Lloyd's voice.) Hello, is Mr. Wall there please?

Overlord: uh, there is no mister wall here.

Kai: (Speaking in Lloyd's voice.) Can I speak with Mrs. Wall then please?

Overlord: Mrs. Wall does not live here.

Kai: (speaking in Lloyd's voice.) Well can I speak with harry wall then?

Overlord: There is no one here by that name either!

Kai: (speaking in Lloyd's voice.) Are there any walls there?

Overlord: No, there are no walls here.

Kai: (Speaking in lloyd's voice.) Then may I ask what's holding up your house?

Overlord: (face palms.)

Kai: (laughs.)

Overlord: Very funny Lloyd.

Lloyd: What do you mean, I'm right here.

Overlord: But I just heard you on the phone!?

Lloyd: I was never given a phone, because someone said that it was too expensive!

Garmadon: Leave me out of this Lloyd!

Overlord: Then who called?

Lloyd: Guess which ninja.

Kai: 5...4...3...2...1...

Overlord: kai!

**More pranks coming soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back to pranked, I decided to bump this story to a rated T because there will be a lot of cussing in the rest of this story.**

Jay: I'm going to prank Samukai. I will fill a bucket up with feathers and glue and put it on the door. When he opens the door, the bucket of feathers and glue will fall on top of him.

Jay fills the bucket with feathers and glue.

Colosso: Where did you get the feathers from jay?

Jay: From kai's pillow.

Kai goes to his room and lies down on his bed. Then he rests his head on his flat pillow.

Kai: What the heck? Why is my pillow flat? (Sees a note inside the pillow and takes it out.)

Here's what it read:

_I need to use your feathers for a prank. I'll buy you a new pillow tomorrow. Thanks for letting me use them._

_-Your bro, jay_

Kai: Jay!

Colosso: That makes sense, carry on.

Jay puts the bucket of feathers and glue on top of the bathroom door. And then he leaves. Later, Samukai opens the door and the bucket falls on top of him.

Samukai: what the hell?! (Tries to pull the bucket off his head but it is stuck.) Help someone help me get this thing off! (Runs to the dining room.)

Garmadon: What's your problem?

Samukai: I got a bucket of feathers and glue stuck to my head and I can't get it off!

Garmadon: (grins.) I can help you.

Samukai: Really?

Garmadon: Yeah just stand still.

Samukai: Okay. (Stands still.)

Garmadon: (grabs a golf club.) Now remember, I am only helping you, not hurting you.

Samukai: That's good news.

Garmadon: it would be, if I were not lying.

Samukai: Wait, what?

Garmadon: (whacks samuaki with the golf club over and over again.)

Samukai: Ow! Ouch! Ow that hurt! (Runs away.)

Colosso: Thanks for doing the last part for me. (Hands Garmadon $20.)

Garmadon: No problem kid.

**Hey wait a minute, I could have done that for $20. I should've thought of that first. Anyways, call the exterminator, we got snakes in the refrigerator again. **

Cole: I will prank jay by putting fake snakes in the fridge and when jay opens the door, they will pop out and scare him.

Cole puts the fake snakes in the fridge. Jay is in the dining room and cole walks in. He sits next to jay.

Cole: Can you get me a coke?

Jay: You were in the kitchen earlier, why couldn't you have gotten one by then?

Cole: I forgot that we had coke.

Jay: (sighs.) I'll go get it.

Cole: Thanks bro!

Jay walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. Then snakes pop out at him.

Jay: What the hell!?

Cole: (busts out laughing.)

Jay: (grabs the cake from the fridge and walks outside.)

Cole: What are you doing with that cake?

Jay: Getting rid of it.

Cole: No!

Jay: (throws the cake overboard.)

The cake disappears as it falls from the flying bounty.

Cole: (falls to his knees and looks up at the sky) NNNOOOOO!

Jay: Dude, seriously?

Cole: Jay this is cake that were talking about, the most important food in my life!

Jay: We really need to fix your cake problem.

**We all prank all types of people, like old people, young people, snake people, skeleton people, stone people, and even sick people!**

Pythor: Garmadon and I will be pranking the ninja. Garmadon, explain our prank please.

Garmadon: Pythor will make them an omelet and put extra spicy hot sauce in it. I will use a remote control that will make all the cold water stop working except the toilet.

Pythor: I know what you are thinking, they will be drinking out of the toilet.

Garmadon: Well, you are wrong! You see colosso has the flu and earlier he threw up in the toilet. He forgot to flush the toilet though. Anyways we hid all the cold drinks somewhere so they wouldn't find it. Let's see how long the ninja will last.

Pythor goes to the kitchen and makes the omelets. Then he puts extra spicy hot sauce in the omelets and puts them on a plate. Pythor walks out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Pythor: Who wants omelets?

Kai: I'll have one, I skip breakfast earlier.

Cole: why?

Kai: You were the one who made breakfast for everyone.

Jay: we all know that kai is a terrible cook.

Cole: -_-

The four ninjas grab a plate and took an omelet from pythors plate.

Pythor: Enjoy guys! (Walks out of the room.)

Garmadon: (presses the button and makes all the cold water stop working.)

Pythor: 5…4…3…2…1…

The ninjas scream and run into the kitchen. Zane opens the fridge.

Zane: Where are all the drinks!?

Cole: (turns the sink on and drinks it.) Dang it, it only works on hot water!

A few minutes later…

The four ninjas talk to Garmadon and pythor.

Kai: we... need… water!

Garmadon: All the cold water got turn off, except for the toilet though.

The four ninjas run to the bathroom.

Jay: we… have… to… drink… out… of…the…toilet!?

Zane: It… is…the…only…way.

Cole; (opens the toilet.)

The ninjas see the throw up.

The ninjas: What…the…fuck!?

Then they fall to the floor and their mouth catch on fire because they did not get any cold drinks to drink from eating their extra spicy hot sauce omelet.

Pythor: You think we over did this?

Garmadon: Nope!

Pythor: What do you want to do now?

Garmadon: (Grins.) I have an idea.

Garmadon and pythor sit in front of the ninjas and roast marshmallows over the ninjas burning mouths.

Pythor: (takes a bit of his roasted marshmallow.) Do you think they are dead?

Garmadon: (looks at the ninja.) are you dead ninja?

All they heard was silence.

Garmadon: Yup there dead.

Pythor: Oh, ok, I was just wondering. Hey did you catch that football game last Friday?

Garmadon: Yeah, it's too bad they lost.

Pythor: (nods his head.) Yeah, to bad.


End file.
